Weak
by Vegetas-Princess
Summary: Vegeta has always seen Bulma as one thing. Weak. But, as our Saiyan Prince has come to learn, sometimes it's the weakest things in life that make us feel the strongest.


A long, long time ago, as most stories begin, in a kingdom far, far away, There lived a handsome prince.

The prince loved to murder, pillage, steal, and turn into a giant ape.

Now, can you guess where the similarities end?

This Prince was nothing like those from the story books. This Prince was Prince Vegeta, the Saiyan no Ouji..

The heir to the throne of Vegeta-sei.

Well, at least he would have been, provided there was still a throne left on Vegeta-sei.

Or even a Vegeta-sei left for that matter.

Vegeta had been saved from, what he was told then, was a meteorite hitting his home planet. He later learned otherwise. There had never been a meteor. Only Frieza. It was all he could do to suppress a shudder at the thought of the tyrannical lizard. Vegeta had served under him for twenty years. For twenty years he had planned the monster's defeat at his hands.

Only to have that ripped away from him in less than a minute. The fool, Kakarot, had achieved what Vegeta had worked for his entire life. And he'd achieved it accidentally. Because of what Vegeta had called weakness.

The clown's weakness made him strong.

Until recently, Vegeta had never understood how, exactly, that was possible. Now he did.

Unfortunately, he still dealt with his weakness. As for why, he still wasn't sure.

At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

"Vegeta?" A voice called from inside the house. But not just any voice.

Her voice.

He didn't answer. There was no need. She already knew he was there. She'd known before she'd even called to him. He felt one long, slender arm snake across his back and down around his waist.

"Are you coming to bed?" She asked, her hand running gently over the chiseled muscles of his bare abdomen.

"Soon." He replied, his voice no gentler or different than it had ever been. She understood, however. With a mere nod of her head, she was gone again.

His weakness.

His head fell silently to his chest.

Had Frieza known how easily the Saiyan Prince would fall when she was involved, he would have spent less time trying to break Vegeta, and sent him instead to this Kami forsaken planet.

Because defeat was all the woman could offer him.. All she could bring. She was loud, obnoxious, and the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on.

Anything with that mixture of elements couldn't be good for you.

Vegeta had never stood a chance.

For his entire life, Vegeta'd never had a weakness. Not until her. And to put it mildly, he didn't like it.

THAT was why he'd not saved her when her ship had been shot down by the android. Not because he didn't care what happened. But, because he knew that if he revealed how much she meant to him, then she never would have been safe.

Once a weakness has been discovered, a true fighter will exploit it, and use it against their opponent. Vegeta couldn't take that chance. Better to have her break a leg than be killed. What he hadn't counted on, was her bringing the child as well. THAT had nearly sent Vegeta hauling ass after her. Until he'd felt his son's ki jump, and seen him take off after them.

She'd never mentioned it to him, but he knew it had hurt her. She might've been a good liar under normal circumstances, but not to him. There was nothing he couldn't feel when she felt it, no pain she encountered that he wasn't more than aware of. She had expected him to help her, and he hadn't. That, unlike he expected, hadn't angered her.

She'd been embarrassed.

He knew their relationship had been difficult for anyone to adjust to, but until after that encounter, he'd never known exactly how much defending she'd done. All to have him act as though he didn't care.

Hurt he could handle, she would eventually get over it. Angry never lasted long. But watching her sit there and send each remaining Z fighter a reassuring gaze as if to say "He didn't mean it" had nearly made his head spin. They merely looked on and shook their heads before shooting him an accusatory glare. Their looks hadn't bothered him, but seeing her seated on the ground, his child in her arms had broken something that the proud Prince wasn't even aware that he had.

His heart.

He gave a quick sigh, before turning back to face the French doors leading to their bedroom. "I thought I told you I'd be in in a minute..."

"You did. What can I say? I don't respond well to orders." Bulma replied, before pulling her robe a bit tighter around her body in a vain attempt to keep the chilly breeze away from her skin.

"Weakling. Look at you. You wouldn't last a day in the wilderness."

"Asshole. Look at you. You barely lasted a week in civilization." She shot back, before yet again pulling the robe tighter.

"Go inside before you freeze to death." Vegeta spoke, his voice betraying the feelings he tried so hard to hide.

"Come with me and keep me warm then." She replied, before making a slight beckoning motion with her finger, and turning to walk back into the bedroom.

Vegeta chuckled.

Weaknesses might have been a pain in the ass, but try as he might, he couldn't find enough evidence to make the cons outweigh the pros.

His weakness made him strong.

Brand him, laugh at him, and label him a clown.

He shook his head before following her into the bedroom. He was getting as soft as Kakarot.

Somehow, for the moment at least, that thought didn't bother him.

Hey guys! Just a nifty little one shot that I felt needed to be written. If you like it, be sure to leave me a review and let me know. Heaven knows my ego can always use stroking. :-D Vegetas-Princess


End file.
